Blast of the Past
by MayhemandMagic
Summary: When Angel convinces Max that the Flock should stay in a resort for the night, things start happening that change their lives yet again. Bad Summary, just read it. Definate Fax, some Iggyxsomeone later
1. Hotel de la Trouble

**MPOV**

"I'm tired Max," Nudge whined.

_Wait for it…_ I thought to myself. This wasn't the first time that Nudge had complained of being tired since we had left the San Francisco airport, it was the fiftieth. Okay, maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration, but she had been doing this a lot. "But you know, I don't want to rest until we are out of California. I mean, I know that we, or rather, Iggy and Gazzy, blew up the School a couple months ago, but I still don't like the idea of being in the same state as it was in. Don't you know how I f--"

"Nudge!" Iggy turned his face so his blind eyes were directly on Nudge's face, "My ears are bleeding! Shut up!" I could feel that I was about to have to summon my leadership skills and actually say something, which I so far haven't. Very un-Max-like, I know, but whining kids will be whining kids… or something like that.

Beside me, Fang rolled his eyes and turned his head back in time to hear Angel say, "I'm tired too. Can we stop, Max, puh-leese?" he turned back to me and gave me a half smile.

"I guess. There's a park below, we can find a tree and call it a nigh—" I was cut off. "NOOO! MAXX! I don't wanna sleep in another tree; I wanna stay at a hotel!!" Angel cried. She saw my face go hard and turned her cute face to Fang, "Fang…" she gave him the Bambi eyes and asked him if we could stay in a hotel." I saw him hesitate and knew I had just been out-voted.

"I don't see why not," he said slowly and I made a mental note to knock him upside the head. What good was a boyfriend when he couldn't stay strong when a seven year old little girl asked him if he could take them to a hotel? He would never break if he was being tortured by a bunch of mad scientists that were crazy enough to, say, inject human embryos with avian DNA, but Angel made him break. Kind of makes me thankful she wasn't against us.

Fang saw me staring at him in disbelief and shrugged his shoulders, "It's not like Flyboys are even around to hurt us." He stared at me with his black and gold-flecked eyes for so long that I couldn't say no. I sighed dramatically. The Flock took that as a yes. I heard Iggy and Gazzy high-five and Nudge squealed. Angel gave Fang a hug, which he remained impartial to, and then turned to me, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!"

"Don't thank me," I grumbled, "thank Fang. He was the one who said yes, wasn't he."

"Oh my gawd!! Do you think we could go shopping and get swimming suits and we could go to the pool and Angel could use her mind abilities to make sure no one saw our wings and---"

"No." I told her. Gazzy zoomed up and looked at me, "I agree with Nudge. We never do anything fun. We should go get some swimsuits and hang out at the pool. Then Iggy, Nudge, Angel and I would leave you and Fang alone and you two could do whatever you two do." Angel shot him a look that told me she had said something about us dating. I blew out through my nose. Clearly, my Flock was forgetting who the leader was today. But I was hungry and despite the fact that I found this whole think to be so unreasonable and_ very_ unsafe, I wanted to make them happy. The past few weeks, ever since we got back from Hawaii actually, have been draining. Lots of m-geek attacks and Gazzy had been shot in the leg. Right now I really wanted to make it up to _him_. I should've been there to protect him but instead I was worrying about Iggy and Fang, who had gotten pretty darn beaten up themselves.

"Fine."

**FPOV**

About a half an hour after Max miraculously agreed to taking the Flock _shopping_, we were standing in the lobby of a huge water park resort on the border of California and Nevada. Max was smiling and doing an amazing job at faking that she was okay with this, but I never missed any of the if-you-leave-me-alone-with-these-guys looks she shot at me. Angel saw them too, but being Angel, she didn't care. Total was at Iggy's side, playing the role of a seeing-eye dog and Angel and Gazzy were talking about how cool this water park was supposed to be.

"Um, hi. We'd like to rent a room for the night," Max said to the college age boy behind the counter, who looked up and checked her out head to toe and everything in between. I decided I didn't like him.

"Don't you have a parent?" he looked hopeful. Max, Angel and I shuttered. Max gave him the death glare that I had earned many times before and he shut right up. "Just give us a room." a little angelic voice came from next to me. "The biggest room you have available." Angel continued. Max looked at her like she had gone insane. The guy behind the counter went to it, and gave us three pass keys to room 702. Apparently, there were only two suites on that floor and they both had four beds and three couches. We'd be living like well, kings in comparison to the way we've lived the past six months.

Max turned and gave me one of the keys and Iggy the other. Nudge, Gazzy and Angel wanted to know why they didn't get a swipe key. "Because I said so." Was the only answer Max gave them.

**NPOV**

Oh. My. Wings. The shopping mall in this town was like, huge. I could spend _hours_ in here and never be tired. There was so many of the most amazing shops. American Eagle, Aeropostle, Abercrombie and Finch, Hollister, Lord and Taylor, and Victoria Secret! **(A/N: I still don't like that store. I have some things from there, but I still find it awkward being in there.)** Max said that she wouldn't go into Victoria Secret with me, that I didn't have any need for it. I still could've helped her find something for herself, but no. There was a store dedicated totally to swimming suits of all kinds called Life is the Bubblez. Which was the _only_ store Max would go into in the whole mall! How could she be a girl and _not_ like the mall!! 

The swimsuit store was huge on the inside with half the store dedicated to bikinis and one-pieces, the other half had boys swim trunks and Speedos. Then there were things like water hats (Angel said they were called caps) and water glasses (which Gazzy said were called goggles). The guys went with Fang to look for their stuff, we went with Max, who looked like she was about to explode.

Angel and I were so happy, shopping is so much fun. Angel found a pink and purple tank-kini **(A/N: is that how it's spelt? For anyone who doesn't know, this is a bikini but the top is more like a tank-top than a bikini top.)** within a matter of seconds and gave Max a pleading look. She sighed and took the tank-kini from her. Max's hand went for a black one piece, but I took it from her, "Max, you're hot! You should wear a bikini!!"

"Hell no." she scoffed. Angel and I frowned. "Max…" Angel said in her mind-control voice. Max shot her a glare that she usually avoids giving Angel and Gazzy, but caved.

She refused to look for a bikini, though, so I found one for her. After ten minutes of so many cute bikini's that I could describe (but Max told me that it would annoy you), I chose a brown bikini. The top was just plain brown, but the bottom had blue belt around it. Angel smiled at me, _Fang's going to gawk at her if she wears that_.

It took me twelve more minutes to find myself a bikini. It was pink with purple and white poka dots. Fang, Gazzy and Iggy had came and given Max their stuff about six minutes into me looking for her bikini, then they went back to the room.

Now we were checking out and Max grabbed us all a cover up. I swear if she wore it the whole time I would be so mad. Angel would have to compel her.

**MPOV**

"I can't believe you guys are making me wear this." I sounded so close to whining that I was in shock. Angel, Gazzy, Fang and Iggy had already went downstairs, while I was stuck up here with Nudge who spent ten minutes describing how cool the _bathtub_ was in this suite. _The freaking bathtub._

She immerged from the bedroom she would be sharing with Angel and beamed at me. "Because you're hot!!" she told me. I slipped on the cover-up.

"I look like such a…" okay, so I didn't know what I looked like. But Nudge did. "A girl? Max, you _are_ a girl." I rolled my eyes. "Let's go."

We took the elevator down to the pool. Have I ever told you how much I hate confined spaces? Well, after spending the first ten years of life in a cage, you would too. So you can imagine how jumpy I was by the time those doors opened at the bottom. I practically _flew_ out of the elevator and into the pool area.

Fang looked over and didn't laugh at me, like I had been so sure he would. He waved me over as Nudge ran over to join Angel and Gazzy as they went down the hill. Iggy heard me coming and slipped into the water, leaving me alone with a topless Fang. Okay, he wasn't a swimsuit model, but he did have six pack and he was _so _good looking.

Forget I said that.

I felt an overwhelming desire to take off my cover up, which I automatically decided was Angel. But as much as I tried, I couldn't fight it. Fang didn't seem effected as I sat down next to him, _thank God_.

I couldn't help but notice the scar on his side from where Ari had almost killed him. I reached out and touched it. "I don't even remember it's there anymore." He says to me_._ I gave him a sympathetic look, "I remember. I should've realized you were hurt before then. And he was my _brother_. I should've protected you from him.

"You worry too much. You don't have to be my mom, Max. I just want you to be _Max._ My best friend, the only one I trust as much as myself, my girlfriend." I smiled and leaned against him.

"I try. But sometimes girlfriend Max get's very protective of you." Okay, did I really just say that? Oh, God.

Under my head I felt Fang stiffen. "What's wrong?" I said, feeling myself stiffen as well. He nodded at a lifeguard that was talking to Nudge.

_Not possible._ I thought to myself as Fang and I both stood up slowly. He turned and gave me a sick smile and a wave before he gestured Nudge out of the diving well. I felt red hot adrenaline pump into my veins.

_Nothing is impossible Max._ the Voice told me. I could've sworn it sounded annoyed.

I'd know that face anywhere. Even without the scar over the right eye.


	2. Like old times

**Disclaimer:**

**Iggy: She's not smart enough to create something as genius as us!**

**Me: Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'll have you know I go to a magnet school.**

**Iggy: Pfft. I bet your failing.**

**Me: I have a 4.0 mister know it all.**

**Iggy: Well then, miss I'm so cool because I go to a magnet school.**

**Me: If I were you, I wouldn't be dissing me. I have the ability to give you your sight back.**

**Iggy: Fine. I'll stop. For now.**

**Me: Time for the next chapter!!**

* * *

**MPOV**

Ari **(A/N: Do none of you remember that? Like in the first book she says something about a scar over his right eye. And it's in the manga. Of course, I could be wrong about the book. I'm positive about the manga though)**.

I swear my heart would've stopped beating if I hadn't experienced him coming back from the dead before. It was pretty darn close to stopping now, with Nudge so close to him. I wouldn't have been worried, last time I saw him he was good, if I hadn't seen that sick smile. Next to me, Fang was picking something up off the ground. I looked over to see him slipping on a shirt (black, of course), his eyes never leaving Ari.

"Nudge!" I screamed, just seconds before she took Ari's hand. Okay, it may just be me, but how many people forget the face of a person who had tried to kill you and your family more than one time in three-or-so months. No, I'm serious, anyone?

I didn't think so. Angel still woke up in the middle of the night from nightmares about Fang falling from the sky and Ari kidnapping her in that strawberry patch what seemed like years ago. It didn't seem... _logical_... that Nudge wouldn't remember what Ari looked like. That worried me.

All the human's had left in what seemed like seconds. At least that was one thing to be thankful for. No innocent spectators would be hurt in the impending fight scene.

"Fang, go get Iggy." I said to him just as Angel screamed. My head whipped around, thinking something horrible must have happened to her.

"TOTAL!!" she cried as two Erasers ---_and yes I did say Erasers--- _went after him. One of them picked him up and the other went for Angel. I took a deep breath in, _like I needed it_, and dove into the pool after Gazzy, who was experimenting with holding his breath underwater. Considering he'd been under there for about five minutes, I was guessing he got his gills. A tiny part of me wondered if Iggy and Nudge would get them too.

When I got to Gazzy things were exploding on the surface. Well, figuratively speaking. At least two Erasers had hit the pool running, coming after me, Gazzy and, maybe, Angel. I hoped she hadn't gone after Total and was keeping herself safe. Yeah, right. This was Angel the seven year old mind reader we were talking about.

I dragged Gazzy to the surface and punched the nearest Eraser in the face. He seemed dazed, which surprised me. Were these new Erasers super weak? Because if they were I would be so happy.

_They can't swim, Max._ Angel informed me. That was a perk. Kinda sucked that we were in a water park, now didn't it? Gazzy kicked the other Eraser back into the water where he thrashed helplessly. I couldn't help it, I laughed. If they were smart, wouldn't they wait until we were in our suite or someplace with less water? I pondered over their stupidity as I slammed my hands together on the first Erasers ears. He howled miserably and blood came out his ears. Never a pretty sight to see. But it was way more natural for me than say, wearing a _bikini_ to a _water park_ in a _hotel_.

I looked over at Iggy, who blew up a few Erasers. Okay, so he wasn't in need of my help. Nudge was away from Ari _thank God_ and dealing with two Erasers. She might need me. I would check up on Fang and Angel before I went over to ---

My thought process was interrupted by Angel's scream, again. This time, it wasn't for a little winged Scottie. It was for me. "_MAX!!_" she screamed and I immediately started running (did any of you know how _hard_ that is to do in water) over to her. She wasn't hurt, thankfully, but I saw her problem.

_God Fang do you have to get into all-or-nothing kick-ass fist fights every time you see him?_ I couldn't help but think. I made a mental note to ask him later.

Unlike the last time Ari came back from the dead he had almost killed Fang. This time, Fang looked like he might kill Ari. Behind them a familiar person appeared in the doorway and called Ari's name. Fang and Ari stopped fighting for about three seconds. Which was enough time for me to yank Fang off of Ari and yell, "Up and out!" Then I flipped both Ari and Jeb off. I didn't bother with codeword's or being discrete. Those were things Jeb taught us, he'd know every trick.

My mom once told me about this guy named George Santayana that once said that the family is one of nature's masterpieces. Well, he obviously never met _my_ family or he'd defiantly be second thinking things. Jeb looked almost offended that I would flick him off, while Ari had to have four Erasers hold him back from ripping either my or Fang's throat out of our necks.

"We'll be back." Ari promised me. I opened my wings and jumped into the air. "And trust me, Maximum. One time you're not going to be able to save him."

Jeb rolled his eyes and told the Erasers to take him away and calm him down, then looked up at me. I was more concerned with my flock. They were all safe in the air now, even Total, who Angel was hugging fiercely and talking to him, telling him he was her brave little man and that she loved him. It was actually kinda cute.

"Maximum," Jeb said my name like he was asking for my attention. I looked down half an inch, just so I could see his face. "I keep telling you, it's all a test. You shouldn't run from me. I'm on your side."

I laughed, "Yeah. That's why you came with a whole army of newly created mutts and ---gee, _thanks_ dad--- my back from the dead brother. I don't give a _damn_ about you and your stupid tests. If you were really on my side, you'd quit this and leave us alone."

"I can't do that, Maximum." Jeb said crossing his arms but otherwise emotionless. "Then we're done here." I concluded and turned on my heals (if that's possible to do when you're in the air) and signaled my flock to leave through a conveniently placed skylight.

* * *

**FPOV**

Max had snuck back up to the room and got our clothes the moment we left the water park. Thank anything holy. I may have an amazing poker face, but the idea of having to spend days and days until we got new clothes with Max in a bikini would've been...

Never mind. I'm sure you get what I meant.

So now we sit in trees about a two-hour flight away from that hotel. Max wanted to go farther, but Angel and Gazzy were about to drop from the sky as it was. Nudge and Iggy were arguing about whether or not Nudge could make a bomb and Max was trying to make them hush up and go to sleep. I was suppose to have first watch, but I doubted she'd be asleep anytime soon.

I mentally sighed and turned on my laptop. Max looked over when she heard me typing and watched for a little while, then closed her eyes when Iggy and Nudge finally fell asleep.

_Welcome to Fang's Blog!_

_Date: Already too late!_

_You are visitor number: The generator broke again. I'll have Nudge fix it in the morning._

_Ari's back and by the way he controlled Nudge into coming to him, I'd say he's going to be a lot worse than he was before. We're all okay, thankfully, nothing but a few cuts, bumps, and bruises. Angel thinks that the School might be open again, so heads up. Max is freaking, but she won't let anyone see it. I know because, well, I just know. Iggy and Gazzy say I should answer more questions, so I guess I'll do that, since I don't have anything else to say._

_PeaceLoveandWings writes: You sound so hot!! Are you single?_

_My answer: No. Next question._

_Pyromaniac: Great, you're taken. I want Max. _

_My answer: That wasn't a question and Max isn't single either. Next question that doesn't involve our relationship statuses._

_MindFreak: I thought Angel could read minds. Why couldn't she hear Ari coming?_

_My answer: I don't really know, but I think it might have something to do with Ari's new freaky abilities. _

_That's all for today!_

_Fly on,_

_Fang._

* * *

**Okay, so before anyone asks, I really really really like Ari. He's just awesome okay. I felt he made the books even more awesome. I mean, ever since he died, the books have been not good. Still pretty awesome and all, but not as good. So yeah, review. I wanna hear your opinion, even if you hate it. Tell me what you wanna see --- do you want Fang and Max to make out again? Do you want them to get taken back to the School? Do you want Iggy to get his sight back? Speaking of Iggy, do you want him to have an entirely new character as his girlfriend, or do you want Ella or Nudge, or no one at all? I'm open to anything and will try to use anything you suggest.**


	3. Max and Fang sitting in a tree

**This is my first Fax chapter. Tell me if there is anything you want added to the next one or if you have any suggestions or _whatever_. Mostly all this chapter is is Max and Fang, though there is a dream at the begining. I've never wrote a chapter like this so sorry if it's bad.**

**Melanie**

**Disclamer: I do not own Maximum Ride or her Flock or Ari or Jeb or Total.**

**BUT. I do own my copys of the books. At least... I think I do. **

* * *

**Max POV**

I was having a dream very similar to the dream I once told you about. The one where I'm running from Erasers, from the School, and I get to the cliff. Then I let myself fall and fly back up to where they can't hit me?

Yeah,_ that_ one. This dream was a lot like that one, only there was more to it. First, it shows the moments before I escaped, having a brutal test done. Then I escape, and it's same old same old. I get to the cliff and turn around to face the Erasers, but there's only one there.

Ari.

Which I may have been able to handle on its own, but he looked so murderous and in his grasp was Angel. She was crying and she needed me to save her from him. I couldn't, because the moment I took a step towards him there were hundreds of Erasers and my dream wouldn't allow me any closer. I fell backwards and opened my wings like I always do. Then, just before my feet are going to be run though by sharp, pointy rocks, I start rising upward. I don't land on the cliff and start an attempt to save her; I just sail right above, to where they can't see me because of the sunlight.

But I can see them, I can see Ari. He laughs and says something to Angel which causes her to sob. He smiles again and looks up at me to say, "You killed her, Max." then he puts his huge hands around her neck and I don't need to see what's going on to see what's coming next...

Something covered my mouth, pulling me out of the nightmare before Ari could break Angel's neck.

Do we really get no break? I couldn't have been asleep an hour yet; that would make it about three hours since the Eraser's had shown themselves. I was about to start kicking when a tiny voice (that was all mine, let me reassure you. I know with me it can be hard to tell,) told me to open my eyes and see who would be dumb enough to try and mute me.

To answer your question, it wasn't an Eraser, Jeb, Ari, or even a police officer. Nope, the dumbass that put their hand on my mouth, sending my adrenaline levels sky rocketing...

Was Fang. Which didn't leave me thinking everything was okay. I mean if it would've been Angel trying to find my shoulder to tell me she had a bad dream or that she couldn't sleep next to Gazzy anymore because he broke wind, yeah that would assure me nothing was wrong. Fang waking me up when I was support to have third watch, after Iggy, didn't calm me a lick.

Then, he started to laugh. Well, a Fang's version of a laugh, but still a laugh. "What?" I whispered. My voice sounded really loud in the silence of the night, even though I knew I had whispered.

"Your heart is going a mile a minute." he whispered, then moved so he was sitting next to me. Yes, for all you people who are like, _but you're in a tree, it's not possible_, we were, in fact, in a tree. But it was a big enough branch that we can both sit with our back against the tree trunk.

"Well, you could've shaken me. You didn't have to cover my mouth." I whispered back. He shook his head, "You were having a nightmare. I know you, you would've screamed."

I was going to ask how he knew that, but then I remembered. This is Fang we were talking about. He knows everything about me, like he can read my mind. Without actually, you know, reading my mind. It was kind of creepy sometimes, but I loved it all the same.

I sat up so I didn't seem so short. Sure, I was still shorter than him, even when we were sitting down, but when I'm laying down and he's sitting, it's a huge difference. "What did you need?" I asked him, wide awake now that I was up.

He seemed hurt and I wondered if I sounded crabbier than I felt. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound--"

He closed the already small distance between us.

Oh. So that's what he needed. That was the last coherent thought I got in before my mind went into that abnormal state of Fang, Fang, and_ Fang_. I still wasn't used to this whole emotional sappy I love you, you love me thing, so I almost shut down. Almost.

But I didn't, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my hands latched onto his hair.

I love his hair so, so, so much. It's not as long as it normally is, sure, but it's his. Just like his soft lips and his eyes and his... _everything_.

"Max," Fang whispered and my eyes opened and met his black eyes. In the darkness it was hard to see the gold flecks, but I knew they were there like I knew the Flock. His mouth was still only centimeters away from mine.

"Hmm?" I asked, incapable of speech. We kissed again before he told me what he wanted to say. He smiled. And it wasn't a Fang smile; it was a legitimate smile, bigger than any smile I had ever seen on him. "I love you."

He didn't give me time to answer. We kissed until someone broke through the silence, "Would you two stop with your lip-lock scene. I'm trying to sleep!" Iggy groaned, chucking a pinecone at my head and somehow hitting me, even though he was blind.

"I'm flipping you off, Iggy." Fang growled. I smiled and moved so that I wasn't practically on top of Fang. When had I moved?

Iggy laughed, "I could care less!" I heard some movement and knew that Iggy was sitting up. "Why don't you two _lovebirds_ get some sleep and I'll take watch." he offered, sounding just as awake as I felt. I wonder how long he was listening to us before he decided to tell us to stop.

Only a tiny part of me was annoyed that we had someone listen in on our make-out fest, which had probably lasted a couple minutes (but who could tell??) The rest of me was still high on Fang. **(A/N: Does that sound weird to anyone else?)**

* * *

**I didn't really know how to end this chapter and I didn't want to ruin the moment with the Erasers showing up, so I just stopped there.**

**Other news... a lot of you are big Niggy fans (yay!! so am I!!) but I'm going to keep the choice up for a little while longer. So I'm posting a poll on my profile. Even if you already told me who you want Iggy's girlfriend to be, go vote for me. PLEASE?**

**Oh, and please review :)**


End file.
